1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mobile alerting systems, more precisely to location based alerting systems related to traffic and promotional content.
2. Description of Related Art
With great progress on every front of telecommunications, many new types of uses of these technologies emerge. One thrust of evolution involves providing traffic information more efficiently. At this time, traffic information is gathered in a somewhat disorganized manner. It is also relayed through inefficient channels.
Presently, the traffic information is often gathered from police reports, or the traffic helicopters of news channels, or road-side sensors. However, after an initial announcement of an overturned truck blocking traffic, the police may fail to inform the news channels that the overturned truck has been removed. Or the road side sensors may not appreciate that a lack of “slow car speed” signals does not necessarily indicate an “all clear” traffic condition. Famously, when the 35 W bridge collapsed in Minneapolis in 2007, the roadside sensors signaled “normal traffic” several hours after the bridge collapse and total paralysis of the Minneapolis traffic. Thus, presently used traffic information may be outdated or incorrectly interpreted in some systems. Therefore, current methods of reporting traffic information are not necessarily reliable and leave room for improvements.
Further, the present methods of broadcasting traffic information are quite ineffective as well. In a larger metropolitan area news channels typically broadcast a long traffic report, which may list many traffic delays, accident and other problems all over the metropolitan area. However, most of these reports are not relevant for any particular driver on a particular road, forcing most users of this service to be exposed to unnecessarily long announcements. Worse yet, drivers inundated with a long report of traffic problems may get numbed and miss the one report which was relevant for their commute.
Various electronic service providers now offer devices which deliver more personalized traffic information. However, in many cases the driver has to enter e.g. on a webpage or into the device itself the specific route he or she is going to take, or store in a memory his/her typical commute route. In return, the service provides the road conditions only for the entered or stored roads. Thus, if e.g. a driver takes a less customary road on a given day and forgot to enter his choice, the provided traffic information is less useful. Further, the service provides the overall traffic information, not the one relevant for the particular location of the driver on the road, such as a convenient exit to take, or what is the expected time delay given the driver's location.
Also, many of these services require the driver to actively manipulate the device, e.g. launch an application on a cell phone. T his requirement is problematic, as an increasing number of states and countries now require that the driver shall not diver t his or her attention from driving by e.g. banning manual handling of cell phones. And even if a driver is prepared to launch an application, this interrupts the function presently carried out by the cell phone, such as the conversation the driver was having. Finally, many of these services are fee based—another inconvenience.
All of the aspects of present traffic delivery systems, described above, define areas where improvements are called for.